


See You Again

by siruru



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/M, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Party, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/siruru
Summary: In a party, there is a mutual feeling shared by two people. The question is if they should follow through with it





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @bionic-buckyb ‘s writing challenge. it was a little hard, but i enjoyed it. once again if you enjoy mood music, try 30 seconds to mars’s dangerous night. 
> 
> Prompt: “I don’t want to be dramatic-”  
> “I can tell you right now that you are physically incapable of not being dramatic, so continue.” 
> 
> Please enjoy! Like always, feedback is always welcomed.

**Two years, 3 months, 25 days.  
**

That had been how long you had gone without seeing Steve Rogers, in other words Captain America, after he had gone rogue for the sake of his best friend, Bucky Barnes. Not that it really mattered, you didn’t play a big part of said man’s life, if best you played a support role – one of those merchant or support characters in the hero’s story– as a lab tech for Dr. Cho in the medical ward for the Avengers. You were one of the first faces they saw when they came back from a mission. You ran tests and exchanged witty one-liners or silence depending on who it was – that depended on a lot of things when it came to said Captain.

_“Sir, is it all right to call you Steve?” you had question, as blue eyes look at you. There is a serious frown on in his face, but you aren’t sure if it is because of the question or because the Black Widow had forced him into the medical bay due to his injuries. Super Soldier or not,  he couldn’t hide the limp he was walking with._

_“Could I ask for your reasoning?” he asks politely and calmly, like he has done this before a million times._

_“Well, it’s kind weird to call you Captain America all the time. I ain’t in the military to be callin’ you ‘Oh Captain My Captain’ either. And unless you’re gonna put on a sweater and start singing ‘Won’t You Be My Neighbor’, I’m not calling to call you Mr. Rogers,” you answer with a cheeky grin, as the calm facade he is wearing is  broken as he gives you a surprised but confused look._

_“Who’s Mr. Rogers?” is all he can manage to say._

Ever since that day, your relationship was more relaxed with Steve Rogers and while he was still polite in some levels, in others he showed you his dry humor and an easier going to his personality that only a few saw. Maybe, that’s how you fell in-between something like adoration and hero worship for the man. At one point in your life, Steve Rogers had been all you cared about, but you knew there were others vying for a place in Steve’s heart, so you watched from the sidelines. Now, here you were again, watching from the back as the now-beared Steve Rogers is pushed from side to side by all kinds of people in the party set-up by Tony to welcome the Captain and his faction of the Avengers back to the Tower. Though now after 2 years, you were more reasonable about your feelings, but knew now that it wasn’t just a bad case of hero worship.  

 _I must’ve had it bad once_ , you think as you watch some other woman follow him throughout the room. You look and swirl the drink in your hand, wondering if you had been like that once and if it was just as obvious. It was a little childish, but you were a little proud to say that you had fallen out of your little crush. You had dated here and there, gotten a cute haircut, and along with the other lab techs had bought a really nice dress for this event and gone to an upscale boutique in order to look decent for all this.

Oh yes, you were totally over Steve Rogers.

“Hey,  _lonely girl,_ ” a voice causes you to look up to see a bright smile being blazed in your direction, which causes you to quirk an eyebrow, “Wanna dance?”

“As long as you don’t start singing Akon to me,” you answer back as the man chuckles, and while you wonder why someone like him is glancing at your direction, you can’t help but grab his hand as he drags you to the dance floor.

* * *

“So, is she here?” Bucky as Steve once he has finally  managed to get rid of the people following him by sitting next to his oldest friend in one of the more secluded bars within the ballroom. The blond runs a hand through in his hair and shakes his head as Bucky lets out a hearty laugh.

“I haven’t seen her,” Steve explains before ordering a whiskey from the bartender, though it’s more due to the flavor than anything else, “But, Dr. Cho said all her crew is here, so she has to be here too.”

Bucky lets out a low whistle in disbelief, as Steve shakes his head. In their time as wanted criminals and as Bucky slowly came into his own, Steve had shared many stories of his new modern life and the things he had gone through in order to adjust, however there was one constant in some of the latter stories, and though it had taken Steve some time to realize a certain fact, it had been plain as day to both Bucky and Sam. And now that they had returned, Steve wanted to see her and it was as funny as it was endearing.

Bucky turns around, as Steve leans into the wooden countertop. Sam had gone off and run “reconnaissance” for said woman since Bucky couldn’t charm “his way out of a paper bag” nowadays, according to said bird brain and the former Winter Soldier couldn’t help but agree. They both wanted this operation to go as smoothly as possible, well as much as it could when trying to set up Captain America on a date, as they knew from first-hand experience from talking to Natasha.

Steve is swirling is drink in discontent, or more like a kicked puppy, when Bucky sees Sam on the dance floor – laughing and twirling with a woman that fills a certain description perfectly. I mean, he would have memorized her physical details completely after all the times his lovestruck best friend talked about her.

“Hey, do ya know who’s Birdman dancing with?” Bucky tries to be subtle in his comment, but he can’t help the grin (that he tries to hide with his own tumbler) spreading over his face as Steve looks up and zones in on the dancing pair. He puts his drink down, blue eyes never leaving her form, though he doesn’t move and that’s when Bucky knows they have a problem.

“You’ve been looking for her all night, and now you’re gonna play chicken?” Bucky shakes his head as Steve’s eyes never stray from her, though there is a frown on his face.  

“It’s been two years, Buck,” Steve mutters, as Sam twirls her around before the tempo of the song picks up. He can see their lips moving, like they are having a deep conversation about something, and Steve would like to know exactly what, “She might have forgotten all about me.”

“I don’t know much about love, punk,” Bucky points at Sam as he twirls a bit more in their direction. Blue eyes catch hers and both super soldiers know that she has seen Steve as she stops moving for a moment and her gaze never leaves him afterwards, “But, if she keeps looking at you like that, I wouldn’t doubt your feelings not being mutual.”

“When the hell did you become a love doctor, jerk?” Steve laughs as Bucky shakes his head.  

“Don’t question me and go get ya girl,” Bucky grins, as he watches Sam drag her away as the song ends. He motions at Steve to take the darker part of the ballroom that leads to the many of the balconies overlooking the city. The former Winter Soldier can only shake his head and go back to drinking with a smile and the hope that his best friend gets a little happiness for once.

* * *

“You’re  _Sam Wilson_ , Captain America’s friend,” you accuse the man in front of you, as you poke his shoulder repeatedly. He gives you a sly smile, like he wasn’t hiding that fact, though his hands are up in defeat like you had caught him, “What exactly are you trying to do?”

“I know that’s not what you call him,” Sam bites backs as you glare at him, “And I’m just trying to help a friend out, playing matchmaker.”

“Me and Captain America?” you scoff and put your arms around your waist to protect yourself from the delusion he’s spewing, even though you are certainly blushing, “More like in a fever dream.”

“Ah, denial. Such a great defense mechanism,” he grins with twinkling brown eyes as he looks ahead of you for a moment. A shiver, like electricity, runs down your spin and you know who it is Sam Wilson has seen — he was the only one who made you feel like this.

“Shit,” you murmur as Sam sidesteps you to tap the blond’s back. Steve chuckles nervously while watching you walk farther back towards the balcony.

“Good luck,” is the last thing Sam says before exiting.

Steve looks back for a moment, the classical music and your sudden heavy breathing are the only things ringing in his ears, as he starts to make his ways towards you, as you lean on the beam. The stale city air settles deeply into his lungs, but its bright lights give you a glow, and in this moment he feels like 1940’s Stevie all over again – afraid of rejection from a beautiful dame.

“So…how ya been, Steve?” you turn to give him your best nonchalant smile, but you’re taken aback by the soft smile, as you feel your face heat again once more. He gives you a smile that isn’t exactly distant like Captain America’s but it wasn’t Steve’s grin that he used to have when you used to talk all those years ago. You weren’t sure what to make of that, so you trug on with the rest of this stint with sarcasm as your main weapon of protection.

If he wanted to let you down easy, you swear that you would be okay with that…eventually.

You don’t know how long you spend on that balcony nor how anyone hasn’t come to look for Steve yet, but you talk about anything you can think from Dr. Cho’s new marvels now that she is sharing information with the researchers in Wakanda to how you have acquired 2 new cats you found near your apartment and kept, though not due to loneliness – never that.

All this talk leads to Steve talking on a limited basis about his time on  the run and a little bit more on his time returning to a “normal life”, as much as a 100-year-old super soldier have. He and the rest of the his former faction were still being watched, but he had decided to remove himself more from the mantle of Captain America and go back to living within Brooklyn again, though it wasn’t that easy when people came up to him all the time, especially in terms of the older woman that stated they “knew” him once, as he tells you the story of one such lady that was following him throughout the supermarket and wouldn’t leave him alone, until he pulled some drastic measures.   

“ **I don’t want to be dramatic** -”he rubs the back of his neck, as you let out a loud snort. Blue eyes look at you in surprise, but also happiness as you keep thinking about what he had done. You grabbing your sides in laughter, as you try to speak after calming down a little.

“S-Steve,  **I can tell you right now that you are physically incapable of not being dramatic** , so continue,” you make a hand-waving motion for him to start again, but there is change in the air, in the tension that you’re feeling, as you turn to see him looking at you with a full blown smile as you stop. His blue eyes are full of something you hadn’t really seen before, and it kind of scares you.  

“Are you with anyone right now?” he asks softly, as all you can do is manage to shake your head back and forth. Any witty retort that you usually have ready is dead and all that is left is that underlying fear that comes with love and its untimely rejection. But, that can’t the case if he’s asking you, right?

“Nobody to speak of, though I’ve been crazy about this one guy since they kicked into the medical ward,” you let out a weak laugh as you give him a bashful smile, while he keeps his gaze steady.

“And what’s he like?” he asks with his voice threading on fear, but you don’t really catch that as you cradle your head on your palm.

“He’s the whole package, but dramatic as hell,” you let out an equally dramatic sigh, as Steve looks like he is going to roll his eyes to the back of his head, “But,I really like him. Just waiting on when he’ll get the balls to ask me out, ya know?”

“And if he asked right now?”

“I’d say, when and where?”

And maybe tonight was finally the time for Steve Rogers to fall in love again once more.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on the flip side: [writing tumblr](http://the-canary.tumblr.com/)


End file.
